A Little Bit Story
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: "Kau laki-laki terparah—" Nozel berhenti berujar saat dirasanya di lehernya yang semula telanjang dan kosong kini terasa sebuah jalinan asing yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada lehernya. Mungkin saja orang ini tiba-tiba membangunkan suatu kebiasaan dan fetishnya yang aneh dan tak disukai Nozel. FuegoleonNozel. Yaoi Fic


Ia menjilat bibir pemuda itu sekali sebelum lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutnya. Pelukan di lehernya menguat, tangan kanan itu kemudian turun ke punggungnya, memegangi pundaknya. Fuegoleon tak bisa melihat keindahan di depannya, tapi ia menduga bahwa yang cantik dan menawan itu pasti sama terpejamnya seperti ia. Menikmati sensasi gila yang mereka berdua rasakan.

Dua menit, dan Fuegoleon menarik kepalanya, menjauhi wajah yang terlihat kecewa dan sedikit merengut itu. Wajah defaultnya mungkin kurang lebih sama, tapi Fuegoleon bisa mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu merengut tak suka atas keputusan yang diambil si putra sulung Vermillion. Senyuman tipis dan jahil menghiasi wajah tampannya, makin membuat kesal si perak, sulung keluarga Silva. Entah sejak kapan Fuegoleon senang menggoda Nozel, tapi melihat ekspresi marah Nozel selalu membuatnya geli.

"Aku mendengar seseorang datang." Bisikan itu entah bagaimana lebih terdengar menggoda daripada pemberitahuan. Dengan cepat Nozel melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Leon dan berdiri tegak sambil merapikan bajunya yang dirasanya berantakan. Dari lakunya, Fuegoleon tahu si perak ini gugup setengah mati.

Hubungan keduanya tentu saja tak diketahui siapapun—atau banyak orang, beberapa orang yang mudah curiga entah bagaimana tahu bahwa Fuegoleon dan Nozel berkencan. Leon menepikan sedikit rambut kekasihnya yang tidak terkepang ke belakang telinganya, mencium pipinya sekali sambil berbisik, "Aku berbohong."

Perutnya ditinju Nozel sekali dan dengan kesal wajah tampan itu didorong si perak menjauh darinya. Fuegoleon tertawa pelan dan meraih pinggang si perak, ditariknya agar bisa ia peluk meski si perak kembali menolak dan menginjak kaki anak tengah Vermillion itu. "Kau menyebalkan."

Sulung Silva mendengus. Membiarkan Leon meringis kesakitan karena—tidak hanya diinjak, kakinya pun ditendang oleh pemuda yang kini berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ah, Nozel. Saat cemberut begitupun tetap menawan.

.

"Kata-katamu menyakitkan."

Nozel mendelik, mengetahui Fuegoleon turut berjalan di belakangnya. Si perak mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit terbang ke depan pundaknya, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Noele hampir menangis tadi."

"Aku hanya memberinya nasihat. Jika begitu saja menyakiti hatinya, maka dia tidak pantas menjadi prajurit sihir." Nozel tidak berhenti berjalan meski kini si merah berjalan di sampingnya dan mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memegangi tangannya. "Tekanan menjadi prajurit itu tidak enteng."

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik, meski sangat keras."

"Aku tak perlu kau puji."

Fuegoleon mengulum senyumannya. Ketika melihat sebuah celah sempit di depannya dan mengetahui tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka, segera ditariknya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu masuk ke celah. Dipeluknya dengan penuh sayang tubuh itu, lehernya diciuminya, sebelum bibir itu direnggutnya dengan lembut. Merasai bagian dalam mulut Nozel yang menjadi kesukaannya. Yang selalu segar dan manis.

"Oi." Nozel berkali-kali menarik kepalanya, namun tak bisa lepas karena celah yang sempit membatasi gerakannya dan pegangan Leon terlalu kuat seperti biasanya. "Hmph—Leon breng—hmph."

Sekali lagi bibir itu dicuri Fuegoleon. Panas tubuh itu dirasai Nozel dan mulai menular ke badannya dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik. Wajahnya memerah karena sesak, panas, malu, dan sensasi lain yang mulai muncul dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah—aku sangat mencintaimu." Puas mengambil seluruh rasa dari dalam mulut Nozel, Fuegoleon menarik napas dalam-dalam di leher Nozel. Membaui tubuh yang terkasih, kembali tenggelam dengan aroma tubuh si perak.

"Oi, Leon—sadar, brengsek. Kita—ah, kita terjepit di sini." Nozel mendongak, bukan untuk memberi kesempatan Fuegoleon untuk menyisakan bekas di lehernya, namun lebih karena mencari napas karena tekanan di dadanya. "Ah—aku—aku tak bisa bergerak. Leon—"

.

"Ini?"

"Liontin pemberian ayahku. Turun temurun diberikan pada anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga Vermillion." Fuegoleon mengusap sebuah batu yang menghiasi liontinnya. Nozel yang meniduri lengan kanannya turut memakukan pandangan pada batu cemerlang warna merah itu. Tanyanya, "Apakah itu ruby?"

"Kurasa lebih berharga dari itu. Ini sejenis permata merah yang langka. Aku mencarinya di buku, disebut batu Jantung Permaisuri."

"Wow." Nozel kini ikut menyentuh batu itu. Kulitnya dan kulit Fuegoleon bersentuhan dan itu membuat si pemuda merah kembali merenggut dagu si perak dan menciumi bibirnya. Nozel terpaksa mendongak sebelum Fuegoleon kembali bangun dan menimpa tubuh pemuda Silva itu. Ia memeluk pemuda di bawahnya, membaui leher telanjang si perak. "Aku menginginkanmu lagi."

"Kau laki-laki terparah—" Nozel berhenti berujar saat dirasanya di lehernya yang semula telanjang dan kosong kini terasa sebuah jalinan asing yang belum pernah diketahuinya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada lehernya. Mungkin saja orang ini tiba-tiba membangunkan suatu kebiasaan dan fetishnya yang aneh dan tak disukai Nozel.

Fuegoleon tersenyum. Ia menopangkan dagunya di dada Nozel dan menatap mata ungu indah si perak dengan jenaka. "Jimat keberuntungan untukmu."

Liontin pustaka Vermilion kini menghiasi lehernya. Merah itu sangat kontras di kulit putihnya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya." Jemari Fuegoleon membelai lembut pipi Nozel. Si perak berusaha bangun dan menatap liontin itu dengan lebih jelas lagi dan membuat si merah turut terbangun. "Jimat keberuntungan katamu?"

Si merah masih tersenyum dan mengangguk. Nozel mendelik dan berkata rendah, "Kau pikir aku selalu sial dan lemah sehingga memerlukan jimat seperti ini?"

Meskipun Nozel mengatakan itu, Fuegoleon tahu kekasihnya itu bahagia. Pancaran di mata itu tak pernah membohonginya sekalipun. Si merah memeluk sayang si perak lagi, menciumi pipinya lagi dan mengujarkan bisikan lembut dan kata-kata sayang.

"Aku rasanya sangat ingin menikahimu saat ini juga."

"Kau sudah memilikiku."

.

Fuegoleon sama sekali tak mengubah tolehan wajahnya setelah kakaknya menampar keras wajahnya. Sakit itu melebihi perih mana pun. Meleoleona benar-benar tidak menahan kekuatannya sendiri pada adiknya. Kekuatan yang setara hewan buas dari alam liar.

Saat ia memberanikan diri kembali menatap ke depan, dilihatnya mata itu menahan kepedihan. Ia tahu pertanda itu. Kakaknya tidak pernah menangis sama sekali seumur hidup Fuegoleon, wanita ini sekeras baja, setangguh karang, semengerikan tebing di dasar laut. Rasa haru dan sedih yang tak pernah dirasanya tentu bukan hal yang biasa untuk ia hadapi sehingga membuat hal itu terlihat jelas meskipun Meleoleona berusaha keras menutupinya.

Kakaknya mengetahui hubungannya dan Nozel. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga orang tua mereka mengamuk padanya.

Dan itu akan membuat posisi Meleoleona dan kekasihnya—Yami, seorang pendatang dari tanah jauh, kawan Fuegoleon sendiri—menjadi sama ganjilnya seperti hubungan putra sulung Vermilion dan sulung Silva.

Meleoleona mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, jemari itu berhenti dan menutupi hidung bagian bawahnya dan mulutnya. Gadis itu terpekur, menatap jauh ke samping, ke entah apa.

"Jika Nozel adalah perempuan—" suara kakaknya terdengar lirih dan rapuh, "—hubungan kalian adalah hubungan terbaik yang pernah ada karena Silva dan Vermillion adalah keluarga tinggi yang sangat dihormati. Tapi—"

Fuegoleon sama sekali tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Ia masih belum sanggup menerima hantaman kedua dari kakaknya. Leopold yang sedari tadi menyaksikan murka kakaknya pun hanya mematung di pinggir ruangan, tak berani ikut campur. "—kalian berdua laki-laki. Aku—aku tak bisa membantumu kali ini, Leon. Aku—"

Pemuda merah itu tahu kakaknya memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia teriakkan padanya, jutaan kata penuh amarah yang harusnya ia terima. Namun entah kenapa Meleoleona hanya tergagap sebelum membisu. Gadis itu menyapu rambutnya ke belakang sekali sebelum ke luar dengan hati yang hancur.

"Kak?"

"Leo—" Fuegoleon menatap sang adik yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Sang kakak tersenyum lembut pada si bungsu, "—tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi—" ia tak tahu bagaimana dengan Nozel. Jika Meleoleona mengetahuinya, bukan tidak mungkin keluarga Silva pun tahu kebenarannya. Memikirkan itu membuat Fuegoleon merinding dan dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri jendela, membentuk awan dari asap api dan pergi dari sana.

Ia harus menemui Nozel segera. Rasa khawatirnya menakutinya.

.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti kala dilihatnya Nozel yang lemah melayang di udara dengan dua tangan yang dirantai kuat. Kulit putih itu memar di seluruh bagian, memerah dan menyakiti hati Fuegoleon. Bekas cambukan di sana sini, merah tamparan di wajah itu membuat cacat ayu yang selalu dipujanya. Gemetaran Fuegoleon meleburkan besi yang memasung kekasihnya, membisikkan kata-kata lembut agar si perak tetap bertahan karena ia sudah ada di sisinya.

Mata itu memang merah, tapi ia tidak menangis. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah saat rantai itu berhasil dipotongnya dan dengan segera Nozel melepaskan mantelnya, menutupi tubuh telanjang yang penuh luka itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu, seolah Nozel adalah benda terapuh yang pernah ia tahu.

"Kak Fuegoleon." Si merah nyaris lupa bahwa Noele masih ada di sana, masih tetap berdiri kaki di samping pintu setelah tadi membukakan kunci untuk si merah. Keras hati Nozel tidak bisa membuat dendam di hati si gadis kecil, justru menimbulkan sayang dan malang serta kasih pada sang kakak sulung. Noele berlari ketakutan dan penuh tangis mencari Fuegoleon, meminta tolong agar kakaknya segera diselamatkan dari amukan ayah mereka yang kejam luar biasa.

Gadis kecil itu merogoh sakunya, menarik sesuatu dari sana. Liontin dengan batu merah menyala, jimat keberuntungan yang diingini Leon untuk menjaga kekasihnya namun justru berkhianat darinya. "Kak Nozel menitipkan ini padaku agar—agar ayah tidak mengambilnya. Ini—ini milikmu, kan? Batu ini—ini batu milik Vermillion yang terkenal, kan?"

Si merah tersenyum tipis. Ia menyambut kalung itu. "Terima kasih, Noele."

"Kalian—kalian akan kemana?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membawa Nozel ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kami akan hidup dengan damai di sana tanpa mempedulikan aturan atau apapun yang membatasi cinta kami."

Fuegoleon merasakan mana kuat dari seseorang yang datang dari suatu arah. Diajaknya Noele menaiki awannya dan mereka pergi melalui sebuah jendela kecil yang untungnya muat dilalui. Diturunkannya si bungsu Silva di markas Black Bull. Sebelum kembali pergi, sempat ia bertukar pandang pada sang komandan, mengujarkan maaf sebelum kembali pergi membawa tubuh lemah kekasihnya di pelukannya.

.

"Lalu?"

"Kakakku tetap menikah dengan Yami." Fuegoleon tertawa pelan setelah membaca lanjutan paragraf di surat yang dikirimkan Leopold padanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Anegoleon."

"Aku yakin kau akan mati dihajarnya jika kau memanggilnya begitu." Nozel kembali menyesap minumannya. Kaki kanannya lumpuh karena dihancurkan oleh ayahnya dulu. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidup sederhana di desa di perbatasan kerajaan Clover ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ketika ia merupakan seorang bangsawan yang dilimpahi harta dan kehormatan.

"Hei."

"Hmm?" Fuegoleon menatap si perak sementara tangannya melipat kertas surat Leopold kembali. Si perak mendekatkan kursi rodanya kepada kekasihnya, digapainya lengan si merah dan diciumnya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau tidak menyesal hidup bersamaku di sini? Aku lumpuh dan selalu menyusahkanmu."

Fuegoleon menunduk di depan si perak. Tatapannya lembut dan penuh kasih. "Ini adalah pilihan hidupku. Aku tak pernah menyesali apapun. Aku justru sangat bersyukur bisa hidup bersamamu selamanya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Cintaku padamu itu absolut." Ia bangkit dan mencium kening si perak. "Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku tidak menepati kata-kataku."

"Aku akan sungguh-sungguh membunuhmu."

Si merah tertawa.

Ah, dia sangat menyayangi Nozel.

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer:** anime-manga Black Clover sepenuhnya adalah milik Yuki Tabata. Saya tidak ada mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dalam peminjaman tokoh yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini.


End file.
